xenofightersfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Alluro
Welcome! Congratulations on starting Xeno Fighters EX-R Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. If you get stuck, write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- sannse Greetings! It's great to see you, Alluro! I'm surprised that you started up this wiki, thought it would never get started up. Anyways, how are you? --Javilus 23:48, January 6, 2010 (UTC) oorale, your game is getting better and better, its a shame for me that i cant help you, i feel like a thrash sometimes, but at least i can help doing GIF pics in many wikis, ah by the way, i fixed Silver Banshee Size, hope you like it :D MAXXEXTERMINATION January 7 2011 (Mexico, Baja California) Sweet! You are? Too bad I won't be involved in it, I love that game so much. --Javilus 00:02, January 7, 2010 (UTC) So... What's gonna happen with the Silver Hawk, then after place holder? --Javilus 16:01, January 9, 2010 (UTC) Re: Silver Hawk I'm not sure about that, but what are the chances of it's addition to the game? --Javilus 20:41, January 9, 2010 (UTC) NavboxShip edit I deleted two additions, the "Megaship" and "XOR". Some anonymous user posted them there without notifying you. --Javilus 04:22, January 12, 2010 (UTC) It's this... I'm not taking any offense, I just feel like I'm not that well being here, and better off at other places that REALLY need me. --Javilus 04:34, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Really... I just think I don't fit in to the Xeno Fighters community. --Javilus 04:40, January 12, 2010 (UTC) :Dude, if you like the game like you like Raiden, then yes you should post here. But like any good wiki, there is always disagreements. Don't let that sort of thing bring you down. Work with them. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 09:23, January 12, 2010 (UTC) Tag Alluro Thought I'd stop by and say hello. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 14:18, January 15, 2010 (UTC) TwinBee I don't know any of TwinBee's powers (ATK, DEF, etc.). Can you create a page on him? Showcasing Hello, nice work on XF-EX-R by the way and I can't wait for the next release (if there's going to be one before completion). Anyway, I think that the Wiki would benefit from having videos of the game on the front page like the Gradius Wiki and Shoot Em Up. Do you agree? GrandViper 00:10, January 26, 2010 (UTC) Reorganizing Do you mind if I reorganize the front page a little? Nothing drastic, just moving things around to make them fit better. GrandViper 00:05, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Ad free Hi! Would you like this wiki to be ad-free? I'm looking for wikis to be part of a new program which would remove all ads from the wiki for $19.95/month. If you are interested, please be visit here to sign up. if you have any questions! - sannse (help forum | blog) 21:32, June 3, 2010 (UTC) Galaxy Angel Ships Request Alluro, May I Request for adding Emblem Frames from Galaxy Angel in Xeno Fighters R and post them at the shmups.system11.org.